Close to Happily Ever After
by theAlphabet
Summary: Post Inheritance – SPOILERS – no events changed, simply what I consider a happy and believable ending to a certain love story. His true name changed for love of her, how could he not return to see her? Three-shot, more of an epilogue than whole new story
1. The Begining

**A/N** _So Christopher Paolini chose to leave the futures of the romances in the book mostly secret. Whether this is because he likes the idea of us using our imaginations or plans to explain them when he returns to writing about Alagaësia again I don't know... personally I'm hoping for the second._

_The Arya and Eragon ending doesn't bother me so much, they're immortal, they can take their time. I see it as more of a beginning than an end for them. Besides Arya as good as admitted she loves him and he's not about to change his mind, so they'll get together properly eventually._

_Murtagh and Nasuada is a little less certain... so here I wrote what I like to think happens and I hope some of you are happy with too._

_Feel free to review and discuss anything about the couples, characters or book with me. I need people to talk to about Inheritance! Also let me know if you see anything you think's glaringly wrong, such as names and places etc. If you think anyone's ooc let me know, but I think that is up to interpretation and most people have different views of the characters so I might not change anything. But apart from all that I hope you enjoy reading!_

_~Dedicated to Sen (SmilesLasting) because she helps with all those annoying grammar things and's just generally amazing ~_

* * *

><p>.oOo.<p>

**Close to Happily Ever After**

.oOo.

It had been a few years since he'd last been within the civilized parts of Alagaësia, and his apprehension was strong. The Broddring Kingdom, as it was once again called, was a safer place for the average person then the Empire which Galbatorix had ruled... but then Murtagh and Thorn were far from average.

It wasn't to be hoped that they would be safe or welcomed.

In the wild north it had been different. They were free there, as they'd never been before, and they'd had the space needed to think and be themselves. Thorn had never been free at all, and to him the experience had been one of wonder and joy; soon the anger and hurt that had been at the core of his being was melting away. Galbatorix was the one he had hated most and he had died, and with him the chains that held them to the mad King.

Murtagh's pain was more complicated though. His life had been full of trials, one after the other, without ever having a safe home or place. Being out in the north of Alagaësia with Thorn had helped him immensely. The exhilaration he felt was as strong as his dragon's, but it could only help him so much. There had been much talk with Thorn and even more silent contemplation until the dense rage he felt within himself began to ebb away.

The hate, betrayal and rage that he felt for the world at large left him as did the more personal anger towards certain individuals, namely Eragon and Saphira. His imprisonment had not been their fault, and the circumstances that had led them to live a happier life were not of their making either.

He found he could not forgive their mother, Selena, though. Whatever else she had done in her life, she had abandoned him to the mercy of an abusive father and hadn't taken him with her when she fled. Perhaps that hadn't been her fault or choice, but she had still done it and he wasn't ready to forgive her.

He had healed, but not completely, like the scar on his back. He suspected some hurts never would, but he was more at peace now.

Flying high above the ground and veiled by magic, the dragon and rider wondered what the inhabitants of the small village below would think if they knew they were there. Even this small settlement north of Ceunon would know of the son of Morzan and his red dragon.

The taste was bitter in Murtagh's mouth.

Thorn and Murtagh hadn't had to speak to know they both wanted to stay away from the scattered settlements they occasionally encountered in the north, so they saw few people. Most of those they had seen were from a distance, and it was obvious that they avoided them out of caution and fear of Thorn rather than prior knowledge of who they were and their past actions.

The only time they intentionally came into contact with a large settlement was when they'd seen a large pillar of smoke rising from a fortified town. The residents were trying to put out the fire but were having little luck – the whole place was made out of wood.

After a brief discussion they decided to go to the town and help. It would be a simple enough thing to put out the fire after all.

The people there at first had been suspicious and wary, though had not acted against them, as all their energy had been taken up trying to stop the all-consuming fire. But with a few choice words and Thorn's assistance, Murtagh had soon been able to save the town. Word spread even faster than the flames had, and to their surprise, the townspeople welcomed them to stay awhile.

As servants of Galbatorix they had been treated many ways: with deference, fear, hostility and flattery, by those hoping to advance their position within the Empire. Mostly, they were familiar with fear and hostility.

Never had they been treated with joyful gratitude and thanks.

Thorn in particular had revelled in the attention. It was a completely new experience for him, and though the people were wary when he first approached them, soon there was no fear. Both compliments and offerings of food were very forthcoming.

Thorn's surprise and joy had rubbed off on Murtagh too, making him smile amongst other people for the first time in a long, long while.

A feast had been held in their honour, of the hero who had saved the town and his great red dragon. A strange sort of ale was served in abundance and the tables were richly laden. The shock of being in company again was lessened by the friendliness of the people, and there were many pretty young girls all hoping to win the favour of the handsome and noble stranger.

But that had only put him in mind of another girl, one who he regarded far more highly than any other being save Thorn.

Which was why they were now back in the country of their births.

At the first village they had come to, Thorn had landed a fair distance away so as to be unseen by any humans and after hiding him with magic, Murtagh had altered his own appearance. Then he entered the village.

It had been a nerve racking experience, not because of fear of discovery or injury, as his powers were too great for that. But it was the first time he had been amongst people who had been part of the empire, and that alone made him feel anxious. Though he told himself again and again that it was unnecessary anxiety, it seemed determined to stay.

He had gone there to get information and some supplies which he couldn't acquire himself or with Thorn's help. He had no money at all, so he had caught a stag and sold it to the village butcher. The coins he got were few, but he did not need much, so he was left with some change.

Even more profitable was the information he heard. He learnt of soldiers returning to their homes, freed of all oaths they'd been forced to take and in whose name this had been done.

Nasuada, Queen of the Broddring Kingdom and High Queen of Surda and Tierm.

Thorn felt his Rider's shock and fierce pride, but didn't share the same wonderment until they learnt that dragons were no longer on the road to extinction. Thorn was hard-pressed not to roar with joy when he heard that through their mental link.

Murtagh was a little saddened when he discovered that Eragon had left to find a new place for the riders across the sea. Their last goodbye had done much to give Murtagh hope that they might once again be friends and comrades, and he had hoped to see him on this visit.

For a visit was all it ever could be. How would they ever be allowed to stay?

When they took to the air again, they gave more thought to their future. Eragon's new home for Riders gave them much to think about. Perhaps they would one day be welcomed there. Saphira and Eragon had received training from the elves and would receive a lot more from the Eldunari he knew to be in their care, but Galbatorix, for all his evil, had been smart. There were some things Murtagh and Thorn had been taught that would be of great use to new riders.

Perhaps his brother would welcome another experienced rider and dragon to help?

But then, they dared not hope for that. They had still been the tools of the empire and were the students of the most hated man in memory. They had killed many of the Varden, and not only Eragon's mentors, Oromis and Glaedr, but also the Dwarf King Hrothgar.

Even if his brother and Saphira forgave them, what chance would there be that the new dwarfish riders (for riders they could now be) would let him live?

No, he was sure they cursed the name Murtagh Kingkiller even more than they had Morzan's.

So they flew on, avoiding all major settlements and making sure their presence in the Kingdom was unnoticed.

The further they got, the more Murtagh's mood began to darken with doubt. He was still desperate to see her, to know how she fared, but he began to fear she would not welcome him. Though he had saved her life with his interference, it had still caused her torture and pain (which his blood boiled to think of) and he'd been the one forced to wield the hot irons. Though he had planned to save her, he had not accomplished it.

But then he remembered how she'd taken his hand, and how she'd sobbed onto his chest while he held her. He remembered the feel of her hair and the colour of her eyes. She'd let him into her mind too, though it could've all been a trap. She'd listened to him and talked to him, and in those hours together in the Hall of the Soothsayer, they'd grown very close.

Even after, she'd stayed with him. When he freed her from her shackles in the King's chamber, she'd supported him and later, outside, she'd been with him until he left.

That had been the last time he touched her, when he was healing her. The last time he'd seen her or heard her voice.

Perhaps she would be glad to see him. She knew how much he cared for her. Heck, his _true name_ had changed because of what she meant to him. She couldn't possibly not know. That had been what allowed Eragon to stop Galbatorix once and for all. Perhaps there was still hope for Thorn and himself to find a proper home somewhere.

So his thoughts fluctuated the next few days as they flew south to the re-named city of Ilirea. One moment, they were of despair, and the next one of hope, but never settling on either.

It was very late, or perhaps very early, when Nasuada woke to feel a mind brushing hers.

Immediately her shields went up. It would not be the first time someone had tried to enter her mind forcefully. Briefly, she wondered why Elva had not woken to warn her.

Then she realised what was happening.

She had not felt his mind in years, but still she recognised him. Without a second thought, she threw off her defences and mentally called out, _Murtagh!_

She could sense the relief and happiness that flowed through him when she welcomed him so joyously. _Nasuada, are you able to leave the city?_

_You're here? Yes, yes, I shall be able to come immediately. Where are you?_

_On a hill to the north. If you ride this way, I shall be able to guide you to me._

_I'll not be there for a little while, but I… I will see you soon._ She sensed him smile through the connection before he closed it. She recovered from her shock and jumped from her bed to run to the door. Mindful that she was in her nightgown, she only opened the door slightly to tell the page waiting outside, "Go to the stables and see to it that there are enough horses ready to ride outside the city for two watches of the Nighthawks, Elva and myself, and keep it quiet. Please." _It's turned out to be a smart decision to have a page outside my door at all times,_ she reflected. They had come in handy many times.

She was aware that she was grinning foolishly at the young boy as he ran down the hall, but found that she didn't really care. The two guards standing by the door (members of the Nighthawks themselves) however obviously wondered what had got into their queen. "Your Majesty," one of them said, "it's past three in the morning. Surely this can wait another few hours."

"No, this time it can't. Please believe me when I say it's urgent." Normal guards would simply do as they were told, but the Nighthawks, as her own personal guard, put her safety first before simply obeying anything ordered by their Queen.

At length, all was ready and fourteen horses rode beneath the city gates covertly. Nasuada had only told Elva what was really happening, and all the Nighthawks riding with her were on high alert despite being told all was well. But then, that was why they were the best. Garven had tried to discover the exact nature of their escapade beyond the city walls, but Nasuada was determined not to tell them yet.

She spared a brief thought of sympathy for the men; it was obviously far from easy for them to be doing this, and she did regret the strain it was causing them. Jörmundur hadn't even been told of her leaving the city. She had been sure to dispatch a courier that would give him the message when he woke. He was sure to be angry with her, but she couldn't really focus on that right now.

_Murtagh._ Even the name affected her. It brought back memories of both good and bad, but mostly good. She remembered watching him and Thorn flying away after that last battle. He'd said he'd be back, but always there was the thought that he might not.

She hadn't expected to have grown so close to him during her confinement and subsequent torture in Urû'baen, but ever since then, he'd held a special place in her heart. It had been a little over three years since she'd last seen him. Too long.

Dawn was beginning to lighten the eastern sky when she felt the touch of his mind against hers again. She ordered her party off the road and when they would no longer be seen by passers-by halted.

She trusted the Nighthawks explicitly, yet only told them a little of why they were out in the countryside before the sun had even risen. Only that she was meeting someone she hadn't seen in a long time and that its unexpected nature was the cause of their hasty departure.

And that she would only be taking Elva with her from this point onwards.

There was much opposition to this. The girl may be able to warn her of danger and save her from many things, but she does not have the strength to truly _stop_ something from hurting her. Not as the Nighthawks were capable of protecting their Queen in any case.

Yet Nasuada stood firm and the Nighthawks were forced to yield.

She was certain she'd be safe. As many times as her personal guard had saved her Murtagh would be able to protect her far better. Riders always were strong with magic and even elves would be hard-pressed to defeat him with a blade.

Besides, as she told them she'd only be a few hills over. As a sort of compensation to the men she allowed them the freedom to set up a loose perimeter between her destination, the road and Ilirea but ordered them to go no further North than her location nor venture too close. She didn't like to think how they'd react if they stumbled across Thorn.

She warned Murtagh of the Nighthawks movements and then set off with Elva over the first rise.

He was in the depression behind the second hill. As they drew closer he stepped away from the tree he'd been leaning against and separated from the shadows.

Nasuada gave her reins to Elva and hurriedly dismounted her horse; then she was running.

He came out to meet her and then they were in each other's arms. She flung her arms around his neck and he wrapped his strong arms around her and buried his face in the crook of her neck. It was many moments before he realised he was holding her up off the ground.

He hadn't expected the welcome to be so warm but he couldn't think about what that meant. All he cared about was this girl in his arms.

He set her down gently, neither completely releasing their hold of the other.

He looked in her eyes, drank in the sight of her face again and ran a hand over her hair. Her face had changed little, she was only nearing her mid-twenties and his memory had stayed true. Yet there was a difference in her.

When he'd first met her in Farthen Dûr she'd had the bearing of a noble girl, even a princess. Later when he truly came to care for her she'd been a great leader but now she had the true bearings of a Queen. In the soft dawn light he was sure he'd never seen anything so beautiful or so precious has her standing before him.

Neither had spoken, the moment did not call for it.

He saw a small smile upon her lips as she reached up and gently stroked some of his dark hair from his face. Her hand moved to cup his cheek and jawline, and then she was kissing him.

It was just a gentle pressure against his lips but his world condensed to her. Holding her tighter against him she again wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and continued the kiss, though more deeply than before.

It was only after that they remembered Elva was still there with the horses. But she had gone off a little further and sat facing another direction to give them some privacy. Just as Thorn and Murtagh had closed their connection before Nasuada had come into sight.

Murtagh gave a fierce and happy grin to the ebony skinned girl in his arms. Though his feelings for her were strong he'd not dared hope for any reciprocation. Now he felt as though he could fly without even the use of magic.

Her expression was more gentle but her eyes still shone and her lips were curved "Murtagh," she said softly, again touching his cheek "Have you been well?"

They talked all while the sun rose, he recounted his adventures with Thorn and she told of what had happened in the kingdom, in HER kingdom, since he had left. He felt a rage when he learnt of the attempts on her life and how serious some had been. She hadn't executed those who were high in Galbatorix's court and with Eragon's assistance had freed them from their vows. He wasn't sure if he could've done that, particularly when some repaid her mercy with attempts on her life.

But then he supposed that it was one of the things that made her a good leader and that he himself would've been considered one of those who had to die. The thought was sobering.

They were sitting closely together against the trunk of the tree and holding hands when Elva approached them.

"Your guards grow restless Nasuada, they'll come regardless of your orders or my assurances soon." The young girl had been regularly contacting the Nighthawks to assure them that all was well but even so Nasuada hadn't expected to be given so much time.

"Of course. Thankyou Elva, I'll be there shortly." Elva's purple eyes were watchful as she looked at Murtagh and Nasuada, he felt as though she could see right to his soul. Only after she had turned away and begun walking back to the horses did Nasuada speak again. "What will you do now?"

He sighed "I suppose I must go either back up north, maybe even further this time or travel south to see if Eragon would welcome my company in his new home for the riders." He looked off into the distance as he spoke, his brow furrowed. He didn't even realised he was stroking her thumb lightly with his as their fingers were intertwined.

She thought quickly "Stay for today." He turned to her with some surprise "I have a mirror in Ilirea that I can speak to Eragon through, you could talk to your brother yourself."

"I would have to leave Thorn out here alone, I don't like that." He thought some more "I would have to change my appearance magically too. There would be hell to pay if anyone recognised me." He said with a wry smirk. Nasuada sat quietly while he mulled it over, watching various expressions upon his face. "I have spoken with Thorn" he said at last "he advises me to go."

Truthfully Thorn would be fine alone; he was more than capable of taking care of himself. Murtagh was anxious to leave him but more than that was the apprehension of entering the city and being amongst those who hated him.

But now that he was with her he was loath to part from Nasuada, and that's what caused him to agree.

Nasuada smiled once more at him and got to her feet without either relinquishing a hold of their hands. As Murtagh stood up he and Thorn spoke further through their mental link. Thorn was telling him to stay a few days in the city.

The red dragon didn't want to be parted from his rider but he knew how much his most precious person had missed the female and thought it'd be best for him to linger with her for a while longer. He said some other things to which Murtagh had replied that humans are NOT as forward or as casual as dragons in regard to that matter.

None-the-less Murtagh agreed to stay in the city for a few days. Thorn would stay close by most of the time so as to be reachable by mental contact but would otherwise stay to himself for that time.

Nasuada was very pleased with the situation, she joined Elva and begun to ride towards he guards while Murtagh went to place spells on Thorn and say goodbye personally. Thorn put his head against his rider gently and sent a sense of calm through to help alleviate some of Murtagh's stress. He was sure it would be a good thing for him to be with Nasuada-female-Queen and speak to his half-brother Eragon.

The spell was one of concealment, to hide Thorn while he was on the ground and taking off and dispel when he was high enough to be safe from recognition as anything more than a hawk. Due to the distance from his resting place to Ilirea the energy for the magic would be coming from his own body.

Nasuada and Elva were waiting for the last of the Nighthawks who'd been keeping a perimeter when Murtagh came over to join them. He'd let her know mentally that it was him just before he'd come into sight and she'd told the Nighthawks to let him pass. It was unsettling to see him with a change in appearance, yet it really wasn't that much. He'd lightened his hair, that was the most obvious thing. It gave him a strangely golden look along with his natural tan. His eyes had remained the same though and she was glad of it. His nose, jawline and cheekbones were subtly changed too though she could still see the shadow of his true features in them. All in all it was decidedly unnerving.

The nighthawks watched him carefully with hard eyes as he walked into their midst to stand beside the horse their Queen was on. But Nasuada trusted him and Elva seemed to view him as no threat so they did nothing more than look.

Now with the eyes of the Nighthawks on them Nasuada and Murtagh instinctively didn't continue the intimacy they'd shared when in private. But there was still a closeness about them that few of her guards missed.

So that he would have a horse to ride back to the city Elva hopped on in front of Nasuada, the slight girl barely added any weight to the horse. They made their way back to the capital quickly and with very little talk.

The gates to the city were open and busy, thronged with people entering and leaving the city. Even if she put her cowl up the Nighthawks were highly recognisable and they couldn't hope to slip into the city unseen as they had slipped out.

Before they'd even reached the gate people had begun to move aside to let the Queen through. Murtagh watched the smiles and whispers of the common folk and salutes of the soldiers, her people loved her. How out of place he was in her world.

.oOo.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** _The second installment will be up in the next few days._


	2. The Middle

**A/N** _This took longer than I thought to update, sorry about that._

_And thankyou to everyone who read this, even more thanks to those who commented and added this story to their alert or favourites list. Really, thankyou._

_I hope you all continue to like the way this story goes._

* * *

><p>.oOo.<p>

Close to Happily Ever After

.oOo.

He kept his disguise up for most of the next three days, only ending it when he was alone with Nasuada, Elva, the mirror through which he talked to Eragon or a combination there-of. He was given a lavish suite to his own use and found himself on the balcony more than once alone with his thoughts.

He couldn't attend Nasuada to all of her duties, but those where the public or guests were allowed he was always present. She truly shone as Queen. He hadn't thought it was possible but he came to respect her even more.

He spent many hours in conversation with his half-brother, Eragon was glad to see him again if surprised that he was in Ilirea. Those talks did a great deal to repair their relationship to what it had been before Galbatorix had got his hands on him. At first there had been some awkwardness but they soon got into a very energetic discussion of the various hunting Murtagh had done in the North and that Eragon did in the new place for the Riders and were quickly talking as brothers ought to. Very soon Murtagh knew he now had a place to where he and Thorn could go whenever they no longer wished to travel. The dwarves might complain but the riders made their own decisions and Murtagh and Thorn were welcome there.

Murtagh found that he didn't want to go though. Free from Galbatorix's rule the city seemed much lighter to him, it truly was quite beautiful. He spent some time wandering it when Nasuada was in private meetings and found much of interest both inside and out.

He relished the freedom he had in those times alone, no one knew he was. He had the freedom of being a stranger to all who saw him.

He was rarely completely alone though, Thorn wasn't too far away to be reached through their mental link and they kept in regular contact. Murtagh shared most of what he saw and experienced with his dragon.

Nasuada cancelled many arrangements so she could spend time with him and for every meal they supped alone in her solar, save when there was a pre-arranged dinner party she was required to attend on the third night. He was there too, though seated a little too far away to converse with her. But next to him was Elva. The strange child conversed casually with him yet he realised most of what she said had deeper meanings he could only half comprehend.

He didn't enjoy dinner. Oh yes, the food was very good, but he couldn't stand all the men, and even some boys, so obviously trying to woo Nasuada.

To be the first ruler after the Varden's revolution would be a precarious position for anyone but she was also a woman ruling in her own right. That alone made some look down on her.

None of those attempting to court her had any real care for who she was, only the power she wielded and watching them Murtagh found that his hand was clenched tightly around his goblet.

"They do this at every chance they get." Elva spoke up after watching Murtagh's reaction "They seem to think that she wants _them_ to sweep her off her feet." He didn't take his eyes off Nasuada, she spoke to all of them politely and diplomatically but always rejecting their advances. "She knows they're just after a crown or the favour of a Queen." He didn't respond. Elva sighed and took another sip of the apple cider that was given to her instead of alcohol. Up on the throne, Nasuada glanced over to Murtagh and smiled slightly when she saw him looking at her. "Oh look, the music's starting up, now she'll have to dance with one of those simpering fools."

Murtagh frowned as Nasuada's flatterers began to make allusions to the music and in one swift move he tossed back his glass and swallowed the remaining wine. Then he pushed back his chair abruptly and was standing bowed beside the throne within seconds, one hand against his back and the other before him as he asked "May I have this dance, your majesty?"

Nasuada smiled at his courtly manners and ignoring the looks of surprise and affront on the faces of the men around her took his hand and rose from her seat. Together they walked to the space for the dancers, hand in hand. She was surprised at how well he had adjusted to behave like a proper Noble Lord, until she remembered he'd spent a great deal of time in Galbatorix's court.

Obviously he'd learnt more than how to fight and impose the will of the King.

As they moved to face each other for the start of the dance she saw he hadn't completely donned a courtly mask. There was a certain amount of amusement and self-satisfaction in his air and a faint smile played across his face which she answered with her own.

He knew the dance and he danced well, even if it hadn't been the Queen partnered with a handsome stranger they'd have been the centre of attention. Only the offended and stunned 'gentlemen' by the throne refused to admit that they were glorious to watch dance. Instead they muttered about insolence and rudeness.

Murtagh and Nasuada leaped and glided across the dance floor, flowing like water and moving in unison. Their eyes were locked and to them, it was as though they were completely alone.

They'd spent many hours together, talking and laughing and had spent the last two nights enjoying each other's company late into the night. It had been intimate and the highlights of his residence in the city; but though they'd sat close and held hands there hadn't been any of the intense emotion or passion that'd caused them to kiss when they met outside the city.

Neither seemed to want to admit there was something serious when they both knew this visit was just temporary.

But suddenly none of that matted, all that knowledge slipped from their minds as the music and the dance took over. Looking into each other's eyes was all consuming.

As they twirled and leapt across the dance floor all the other couples slowly ceased to dance and moved out of the way. Watching in awe as the stranger threw their Queen into the air and caught her again with ease, they'd seen this dance many times but never had they seen a couple dance like this. Let alone their Queen.

When the music ceased and they were finally forced to step away from each other they continued to gaze at each other and their hands remained joined between them.

It was only when they finally noticed the curious whispers and exclamations that the spell was broken and Murtagh and Nasuada released hands and bowed and curtsied respectively as was the traditional dance parting. But still they did not speak and only broke their gaze when the crowd pressed close. Many were offering their congratulations on her majesty's dancing, some of her suitors were even asking for the next dance. She refused them all, claiming fatigue and turned to go back to her seat. Murtagh walked past those who had expressed their curiousity and wish of being introduced to him and followed her.

The rest of the dinner passed as though in a dream, Nasuada couldn't excuse herself too early for fear of giving offense but they couldn't focus on anything but each other. They sat side by side now, laughing and joking more than anything and though they didn't drink anything else they laughed increasingly often.

Nothing of importance could be said but Murtagh kept making casual remarks is a low, quiet voice that only she could hear about various people present at the feast. They were strangers to him but most of the time he was perfectly correct and his judgements of them were often imbued with his dry humour. Nasuada hadn't seen much of his humour, it seemed as though this was the first time neither of them were in mortal danger and/or imprisoned in each other's company. She welcomed the change. His comments lightened the rhythms of the court considerably.

As soon as they could they left and fled to a large private balcony, where Murtagh again asked her for a dance. There was faint music, coming from the ongoing feast, but they ignored it, dancing to their own tune. They moved slower this time, none of the leaping or throwing that had left them breathless.

In the softness of the night they danced for a long time, with none of the formalities of the court between them they stood close together. Her head rested upon his chest and his arm around her held her close.

"What if I could find a way for you to stay?" Nasuada asked at last.

He scoffed quietly, more of despair of ever finding a way to stay than anything else and turned his head upward. "They'll never accept me. There is no way I'd be able to stay."

"But if there was" she insisted "would you?"

They stopped dancing as he looked down at her earnest face "Yes," he said after a moment "Yes I'd stay with you." Breaking eye contact he spoke again "But that's not even a possibility, alone I might be able to stay with my appearance changed but Thorn will always be recognisable and I will not leave him."

Nasuada had thought as much and had come to the same conclusion. "There must be another way. There's _always_ another way." She reached up and turned his face to hers "I don't want you to leave."

Murtagh felt raw emotion come over him and he embraced her more tightly, crushing her to his chest. He did not believe she could find a way, but that she wanted to meant so much to him and made him grieve; on the morrow he'd fly away, likely never to see her again.

Because even if this had proved he would be able to sneak in for visits, she was a human, mortal as ever and he was a Rider. What good would it do either to continue seeing each other only to watch her age as he stayed the same?

Bitter as the thought was it would be better for her if he left for good and gave her a chance to find someone else she could be happy with. He'd leave her forever if he thought it'd give her happiness. He shuddered and held her tighter "Murtagh?" she whispered softly. Perhaps it would've been best if he'd never come – yet he couldn't bring himself to wish that he'd stayed away.

He knew what she wanted from her life, a husband and children. A proper family. She could never get that from him, perhaps once, but that future died when Thorn hatched for him under Galbatorix's rule.

Bitter and hard as was to accept, tomorrow they would part.

"Murtagh" Nasuada spoke louder this time. He looked down at her, marvelling at how he could be so fortunate as to have her care for him so much.

Tomorrow he might have to leave, but tonight she was in his arms.

Nasuada's eyes widened with surprise when he kissed her, but then she was returning it fiercely and it deepened.

This was different than their other kiss, this one contained all the knowledge that they were truly in love and that tomorrow they might part forever. It was all passions and emotions. She had waited for him for years, waited for _this_.

She was off the ground and he shifted her so that he might be able to support her weight more easily, kissing all the while. Her face was above his now, her legs wrapped around his waist as much as she could with the limits of the dress. Her head was reeling, and not from the height.

They parted breathlessly for a moment, looking deep within each other's eyes before kissing with as much vigour as before. Truthfully she'd never kissed anyone like this, or embraced so intimately. But with Murtagh it just felt right. As she ran one hand down his chest she spared a thought to appreciate his strength, but then was lost again to the pounding of her heart and the man holding her.

Despite the strength and emotion of the kiss his touch was gentle, he held her tightly but taking care. She was too precious to him.

She raised her head from his, she wore a slight frown as she spoke "I _will_ find a way for you to stay. You will not fly away from me again."

He smiled up at her "As you say, my Queen." He didn't care if it was possible or not, he was drunk on the scent of her and the weight of her body in his arms. She arched a brow slightly and smiled wanly as if knowing from whence came his answer.

Nasuada didn't reply, instead resting her brow against his and looking into those grey eyes. _I will_, she swore to herself, _There's always a way._ It would be a hard path to find and follow but now she was certain it was worth it.

Without breaking eye contact Murtagh moved over to the wall. His balance and sense of direction was admirable, probably the result of being a rider. He turned his back to the wall and slid down it, settling her in his lap with ease.

Her gaze was intense but he looked more at peace than she'd ever seen him, there was even a smile on his face.

The sat in silence for a moment, but her hair was all tied up on her head in intricate knots and her exposed neck was too alluring. So he kissed it and smiled against her neck when her breath hitched.

It was a long time before they stopped kissing and caressing and just sat there in each other's arms. Nasuada fell asleep still on Murtagh's lap, her head resting on his shoulder and lulled by the beat of his heart against her body.

She woke when he shifted beneath her and turned her face blearily up to him. "Someone's about to come onto the balcony."

She'd spent the whole night outside on a balcony… In Murtagh's arms. She sighed when she saw the daylight and knew what it meant. She buried her face in his chest, inhaling his scent, and he tightened his arms around her. Then she was pushing away and they were standing up. She felt forlorn without his steady breathing beneath her.

"They're probably looking for me, it doesn't do for a Queen to run off in her own palace."

"They found us a few hours ago, but someone had the courtesy to only post guards outside the doors and not disturb us." Nasuada had forgotten that he would be able to know that by the use of wards and other magics.

Under her rule magic had been more restricted, magic needed laws just as much as many other things in order to keep the realm at large and the civilians safe. Murtagh would have to be part of those laws if he stayed – yet another obstacle to overcome.

They walked over to the balcony doors together, she sighed as they were forced to return to the realities of their world.

"Your majesty!" The Nighthawks turned to her when she walked through but many of their eyes soon slid over to Murtagh. They did not recognise him as Murtagh of course, he'd resumed his disguise, but they looked at him with as much suspicion and even some aggressiveness that he felt they would be hard pressed to beat if they truly knew he was. But in his mind he acknowledged their loyalty to Nasuada and concern for her safety. He was still as stranger to them after all, it was right not to trust him when he's so obviously close to their Queen.

Jörmundur was there too, "Your grace," He said firmly "We were worried when you didn't return to your chambers." He was looking Murtagh up and down, though he hid his emotions better than most. Murtagh for his part remained impassive through the whole thing, standing nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry Jörmundur, I should've sent word." Their Queen sounded weary but she drew herself up and donned the bearing she wore while attending to duties and matters of State. "Our guest will be leaving in a few hours, please see that he has all that he requires before that time." Then she turned to Murtagh and said more softly "There are things I must see to immediately, we won't be able to eat together but I shall be with you when you ride out." He merely nodded and took her hand, bowing over it and placing a chaste kiss upon it. It was a courtly gesture not at all out of the norm for Nasuada but the quiet solemnity Murtagh gave it made it intimate.

Elva walked beside her on the way to her rooms. "I wish you two would just work something out. It seems like with every change of mood either of you have whether or not he'll leave changes."

Nasuada turned to her swiftly "You know this? Do you know how he can stay?"

The girl sighed "I only know that if he leaves you'll both suffer more than if he stays."

Nasuada turned these thoughts over in her head in a mood of rising exultation "But that means that it _is_ possible for him to remain here and that it would be better than parting!" She laughed and embraced Elva. The violet eyed child sighed but Nasuada thought the annoyance and boredom was all feigned.

Nasuada didn't change from her dinner gown or eat before she went to the enchanted mirror through which she could speak to Eragon. She needed his counsel and friendship now.

There was something Murtagh had said to her last night that might be the key to all of this, though neither had known it at the time. The more she thought of it and spoke to Eragon the more pieces began to fall into place. There were only certain conditions that the people, both common and powerful, would accept him in. For they couldn't hope to hide his identity or Thorn.

But it all hinged on Murtagh, and what he thought of this. Would he be willing to make the sacrifices necessary?

Murtagh spent the rest of the morning preparing to leave the city and went down to the stables earlier than necessary so that he might be the one to saddle the horse he was to ride. He was left to himself there, which was good. He had missed being with Thorn personally and was anxious to get back to him. They talked through their minds and just enjoyed the intimacy being linked to each other brought but it wasn't the same.

He was brooding he knew. But how could he be otherwise? It seemed that everyone he'd ever grown close to would leave him if he wasn't forced to leave them. At least Thorn was different. They'd always have each other, or so he hoped. He didn't think life would be worth living without his dragon in it.

With the Queen riding out of the city many wanted to come, normally whenever she left there'd be a contingent of guards and various nobles and palace people in tow. She'd kept it secret until the last minute so as to prevent them from coming and planned to leave much the same as she had three days past. But still there seemed to be no shortage of people rushing around and asking questions.

He was glad that she hadn't allowed the others to come but it was still too public for them to talk. He reached out for her mind, so that they might enjoy what time was left to them together.

Nasuada recognised him almost immediately and lowered her defences for him. Her emotions were riding close to the surface, bundled excitement and anxiety foremost among them.

He was surprised, when they'd parted this morning she'd seemed resigned and in low spirits. Just as he had been.

Could it be that she thought she'd found a solution?

_What is it that makes you so hopeful?_ He asked.

She hesitated, _I think it would be best if I told it to both you and Thorn at the same time._ Her mental voice sounded unsure, that wasn't normal.

He wondered what she was thinking. Perhaps she had decided to come away with Thorn and himself?

But no, that wasn't like her. She wouldn't leave the Kingdom she'd fought so hard to free.

For a moment he felt hope rise in his chest. The he pushed it aside, hoping that she'd found a way they could be together wasn't a wise one to foster. _He'll be glad to see you again_ was all he eventually said. _Last time he was too preoccupied to be paying much attention to any one thing. His memories of you are all from me and Thorn likes to form his own opinions._

She replied swiftly _I'll be honoured to meet him properly. _Another pause, then _Do you think he will like me?_

Murtagh laughed through the mental link _My dear he likes you already. He can't help it, you're too close to my heart. But he wants to get to know you personally and not through my memories or opinions. I'm sure you'll get along great._

_You've told me so much about him, I have great hopes that we'll become friends._

She has great hope that they'll _become_ friends? _So you _are _thinking of something…_

Nasuada displayed her great skills at diplomacy and deftly changed the subject. She knew he noticed, he smiled through their link, but he respected her wishes and they talked of other things as they rode north.

Murtagh had arranged to meet Thorn very near where he and Nasuada had reunited and soon she was giving orders for the Nighthawks to remain where they were. Elva would accompany her again. They were no happier with this than they had been the first time.

Away from the eyes of her guard Murtagh and Nasuada rode their horses side by side. Elva kept a slight distance to the left of Nasuada. It was impossible to know what she thought of the whole thing.

The red dragon lifted his head as they came over the last rise and Murtagh galloped his horse over to him. He wrapped his arms around the dragon's head as far as they could go as Thorn raised his wings as though to seal them off from the world.

Nasuada had seen more of dragons and riders than the average person and was struck again at just how deep the bond was between them.

No matter how much you might love someone, to have that deep of a bond, to truly _know_ them was something few could claim. Perhaps the elves with their ancient language could get that intimacy by sharing true names, but to her it would just be a jumble of sounds.

She waited until Murtagh looked up at her and called her over with a smile.

He still had a hand upon Thorn and he introduced them quite formally, the only other times they'd met hadn't been the best time for introductions. To put it lightly. "Thorn, this is Nasuada. Nasuada, Thorn."

Nasuada curtsied "Pleased to meet you again Thorn."

_And you, Nasuada-Queen._ His voice inside her mind was surprisingly melodic and didn't at all match that terrifying red beast that the Varden had lived in fear of.

Perhaps he sensed her surprise and thoughts, he shot a nervous look to Murtagh, who smiled encouragingly. _He's nervous!_ She realised with a shock, _He fears I won't like him._ Nasuada composed herself and spoke again "I trust you had good hunting while I was keeping you rider from you."

Murtagh smiled more sincerely as the two beings most important to him began to get to know each other. Later they introduced Elva to Thorn too, he was very interested in the silvery mark upon her forehead and in talking to her. He hadn't had the opportunity to converse with many humans.

It wasn't long before Nasuada cleared her throat and began to speak. "I have a proposition to put before the two of you." Murtagh and Thorn looked at each other briefly, they'd been wondering about what she would have to say. Now they would know. "I understand that you have no true place to call home currently, and that, were it possible, neither of you would object to staying in Ilirea. I have found one way it might be possible."

_Do you think she's really found a solution? _ Murtagh asked Thorn.

Thorn wasn't anxious to stay in the city for his own sake, but for his rider's he hoped it was true. _We'll have to wait and listen. Whatever it is, it's sure to be hard._ He couldn't think how anyone would accept them. Many of the original Varden lived in the capital now, he'd been forced to war against them and no doubt slain family and friends of many.

Nasuada continued "I freed all who had sworn oaths to Galbatorix and while I stripped those high in his court of their titles and land they were allowed their lives. Even if you were foremost amongst his 'disciples' no one can deny that without your help the war would've been lost." She took a deep breath "That counts for something, while few will believe it acquits of you of your actions while under his control it's enough to stop them from demanding harsh justice. So I propose that we make them believe you are serving a sentence of sorts. They will find it harder to argue with that." She looked them both directly in the eyes "It would not be a true sentence, you know the true name of magic, no oaths you swore would bind you. You'd be free but no one would know that. What really matters is that they believe you to be constrained and safe."

Murtagh began to understand "So we would swear oaths?"

"Yes" she held herself well but Murtagh could see the nervousness in her face and voice. She wasn't sure how they'd react. "I've thought carefully about it." Last night Murtagh had called her 'My Queen', since then she'd realised that perhaps if she truly WAS his Queen he'd be able to stay. "If both of you swore before the court not to use your various abilities to harm others then no one could object to you on the basis you're a threat. And if you swore to serve me as my protectors than you could not be sent away from me and we could tell them it's your punishment. Serving your sentence as my strongest guards. No one would be able to protect me better than a dragon and his rider."

Silence reigned for a few seconds. _Do you think it would work?_ Murtagh asked Thorn.

_I… I would not swear myself into true service with anyone and I dislike tricking others into believing our oaths are real when they are not. But this would leave us free while enabling us to stay in the city with your Nasuada-Queen._ Thorn thought for a moment _We wouldn't be able to use our magic to attack others were we attacked._

Murtagh didn't like that part either _But we will be able to protect ourselves and there are ways to stop people without harming them. We would be able to easily subdue any human magicians. Thorn, if you don't want to do this we won't. I won't force you into an arrangement that you don't want._

… _Nasuada-Queen isn't Enemy-Galbatorix-King and these oaths wouldn't be binding. We would protect her in any case if we stayed. I will agree as long as our oaths are only to her._

"So we would swear oaths to you and only you?" Murtagh asked.

"Yes." She said "But you would be able to cancel them whenever you wanted. It's merely a formality to make others accept your presence."

"Even if they have no grounds to fight your decision most still won't like it. You'll get a lot of opposition because of this, it'll be hard for all of us."

"Yes"

Murtagh smiled slightly "Well then Nasuada," He went to one knee before her "Before I swear in front of the court I make this oath to you. I swear for as long as you shall live I'll protect you from danger and be there whenever you should need me." He spoke in the ancient language then, repeating his vow. Then he added in the common tongue "And while I can break this with a word, I want you to know that I won't. I will always be there for you, my Queen."

Emotion overcame Nasuada then and she dropped to her knees and hugged him fiercely. She'd started crying at some point but found she didn't care. He would stay. He would stay with her.

Thorn felt the emotions nearly as strongly as Murtagh did because of their mental link and he roared to the sky.

Nasuada had startled when Thorn roared and looked up to the dragon in shock. Murtagh had looked at him too, but he was laughing for joy. Finally, it looked like they could be happy. Whatever else happened and whoever else opposed them he would have Thorn and Nasuada by his side.

.oOo.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** _I'd like to say the last instalment will be up in the next few days, but it'll probably not be for a week or so._


	3. The End

**A/N** _I'm writing this from the beautiful and not-so-sunny Stradbroke Island, where the phone reception is dodgy at best and there's no internet. So here I am down at the local video store (which is about the size of my bedroom) paying for the use of internet on one of their computers. We came over suddenly so I hadn't planned for it and thought I'd better not wait until I got home to upload this. *sigh* But the island seriously is gorgeous, google 'North Stradbroke Island'. Even in horrible weather it's absolutely stunning._

_And here's some food for thought, Christopher Paolini has said that the original fates for Nasuada and Roran were very different from what actually ended up happening. Roran I assume originally became King, but what of Nasuada? The only alternate fates for her really seem to be death or leaving with Murtagh. What do you think?_

_Remember, you see an error, let me know :)_

_Thankyou again, to everyone who reviewed or added this to their alert or favourites list. As the first story I've ever uploaded every single bit of feedback really does mean a lot to me. Let me know what you think of this, the ending I picture for Murtagh and Nasuada._

_Dedicated to Sen and Jack, for being perhaps some of the best friends it's humanly possible to have._

* * *

><p>.oOo.<p>

Close to Happily Ever After

.oOo.

The Nighthawks panicked when they heard Thorn's roar and Nasuada and Elva had to hastily keep the peace when they came over the ridge. They swore when they saw the dragon and recognised both him and his rider.

"All is well!" Nasuada called to them, holding her palms out to them in order not to attack. "All is well!" She said again laughingly. She was feeling rather giddy. "Men, I'd like to introduce you to my newest protector, Murtagh."

The Nighthawks held their tongues but Murtagh could almost see their thoughts, _Murtagh Morzanson you mean, the one who attacked the Varden numerous times and was responsible for hundreds of deaths and your own kidnapping._ He and Thorn hadn't taken up stances for fight or flight when the guards came so as not to increase their fear but it was hard under so many hostile glares.

_It begins_ he said to Thorn.

_At least they have lowered their weapons._ It was true; despite their obvious distrust of them the Nighthawks had lowered their weapons.

Murtagh thought for a second. _Let us hope that others are as willing to trust the judgement of their Queen as her personal guard are._

"Your Majesty," It was Garven who spoke, "I would ask to know the meaning of _thier_ presence."

"They have been sentenced to the Queen's justice and Murtagh has just sworn an oath to me in the ancient language. He and Thorn shall serve his sentence as my personal bodyguards." She of course didn't mention that oaths were not binding.

The NightHawks looked in shock and uncertainty at each other, their Queen and their unwelcome visitors.

Before they could talk there was a laughing voice on top of another hill "Well well, what have we here?"

Most of the men, including Murtagh, swore. In the excitement they hadn't realised anyone approaching.

"ANGELA?" It was Elva who spoke, her voice managing to be surprised, incredulous, happy and perhaps a little worried. A few of the Nighthawks jumped again and turned to look at the girl, they weren't used to hearing outbursts from her.

Angela's mouth curved up in a smile, "Hello Elva, I hope you haven't been messing with too many Nobles since I last saw you." Nasuada saw Elva wince a little and was that guilt she saw on her face?

"Angela! It's good to see you," Nasuada said. "What brings you to Ilirea?"

The brown haired witch grinned down at them "Why, Your Majesty you know I always like to be where things are happening." They didn't know what to make of that, it was little enough of an answer. Typically she didn't explain how she knew things would be happening in the city. "And Solembum wants to have some time on that cushion by your throne." The werecat blinked at Nasuada.

After the appearance of the so-called herbalist (though Nasuada's suspicions that she was much more than that were very strong) the unusual party began to head back towards the city.

Nasuada had sent a few of the Nighthawks unwillingly ahead to warn the guards and the city what to expect. So, by the time they reached the city wall word had spread like wildfire and it appeared the whole populace had showed up to witness this unforseen event.

Here they met their first obstacle, there had been a great murmuring rising from Ilirea as they first saw it and the walls had been alive with action. Silence had slowly spread though as word was passed that the rumours were true and the Queen and the 'enemies' Murtagh and Thorn had been sighted.

The guards had either not cared about civilians all jostling for positions on the wall or had not been able to stop them, but the glares from civilian and soldier alike were hostile.

If animosity were ever a tangible thing, the air would've been too thick to breathe.

They halted some way away from the walls, Nasuada did not simply want to walk into the city. With all the people and emotions she knew it could very easily turn into a riot.

With her voice magically magnified she spoke "People of Ilirea and the Broddring Kingdom, the dead King's two most powerful servants, the rider Murtagh and his dragon Thorn, have surrendered themselves to me and justice."

The city erupted with noise. The party could see little of what was going on and not make out any words in the cacophony but Murtagh was uncomfortably aware that many would be calling for his blood.

Nasuada allowed the city some moments to express themselves before speaking again and causing silence to fall as all listened to her words. "They have sworn an oath to me in the ancient language, a vow which cannot be broken. You are safe from them while they stay in the city and await my judgement."

Here voices were raised and the noise level increased but Nasuada drowned them out "I will confer with my advisers and Eragon, a hero of the war and Murtagh's own half-brother. Then I will decide their fate."

The nose from Ilirea was deafening. At least the tension in the city and the air had dissipated somewhat, Nasuada had been right, the talk of justice had the people a lot less fearful.

Murtagh wasn't so pleased about how that meant everyone was so eager to sentence him. Most of the civilians were probably hoping for death. It was wise of Nasuada to not reveal that his fate had already been decided, they would not have accepted that with as much grace.

They continued their approach to the gates and as they did so Nasuada spoke in a quiet voice to Garven, "I want word to be spread _immediately_ through the city of how Murtagh was instrumental in taking down Galbatorix and saving my life. Have people gossiping of it in the crowd, in taverns, anywhere there are likely to be people. We need them to think better of him."

It had been judged best that Murtagh and Thorn did not accompany the Queen through the gates and the crowd; that could turn ugly very fast. Instead they were to fly over the walls and go immediately to the area that Nasuada had ordered be set up before they left this morning, in hopes it would be needed.

It was as suitable and secure a place as could be organised so quickly and they were to stay there until further notice.

While Murtagh chafed at the confinement he knew it was the smartest course of action for now.

As Nasuada and her remaining companions walked through the gates into the crowd she caught her breathe. There were people everywhere. They were all over the buildings, walls and everywhere else that might afford them a view.

The silence was profound. With all eyes fixed on her Nasuada knew that it would be so easy for a riot to start. All these people and emotions, if one should speak out against her how long before the crowd turned into a death trap?

Elva and the Nighthawks were on constant alert for danger, even Angela and Solembum were wary, but the crowd remained silent as the passed quickly through it and soon they were safe and Nasuada could breathe again.

Nasuada waited some days before telling the city her 'verdict' and during that time it seemed all of Alagaësia was in an uproar. She had seen fit to warn the other leaders of what she planned before announcing it to all her people. As such she spent most of her time before enchanted mirrors.

The dwarves had all been crying for his blood and without Eragon's support she was sure Orik would have never consented to her decision. As it was many factions of the dwarves were all for war against the human queen who would let the Kingkiller live.

The elves were calmer and any opposition their Queen, Arya, made to it was said to Eragon and not Nasuada. Nasuada also strongly believed that Arya was aware of their relationship. Their great love and respect for dragons also made them inclined to pity Thorn, who had been enslaved since his birth, and give them a second chance. Out of all the races they too most understood how the war would have been lost if not for Murtagh.

The urgals seemed to care very little about the verdict. But they respected Murtagh and Thorn's prowess in battle and would stand by Nasuada's decision.

King Orrin made almost as much noise about it as the dwarves, he wanted retribution in its deadliest form. Nasuada suspected though that a lot of his resistance was due to his unwillingness to place such powerful 'weapons' as Murtagh and Thorn into her hands and his distrust of riders and dragons in general.

Fortunately the combined support of the elves, urgals and Eragon with the few riders and dragons was enough to cease Orrin's resistance and put a stop to even the dwarves blood cry. Though Nasuada feared that Orik and the dwarves might never again be friends to her even with the alliance still standing, she was offending them greatly.

Her own advisors and people were often just as fickle. But they behaved much as she expected them to and the arguments her advisors gave against her decision gave way under her own arguments and calm determination. Many did not like it, but they could no longer directly oppose their queen. Many of them even thought it best for the rider and dragon to be constrained this way.

Murtagh and Nasuada were not able to openly see each other much, all eyes were turned their way and they could not afford the real reasons for his staying to be known. How would everyone react were they to know that their Queen Nasuada and Murtagh Morzanson were hopelessly in love with each other?

But they talked often with their minds and saw each other before councils. Murtagh hated when they had to play parts though, she had to pretend to be debating his future and he the repenting criminal. He could have seen her more if he took on the disguise he had worn previously but he would not leave Thorn alone in a hostile city. For now he would make do with when Nasuada came in disguise to see them.

When she was coming back from such a visit she was stopped by Jörmundur, despite being in disguise. When asked how he recognised her he replied that he had known her since she could walk, he knew her too well for a disguise to work. "I also know you too well not to notice what's happening here. It's him, isn't it? The blonde man you danced with and spent so much of your time alone with is the rider." Nasuada was too shocked to reply "Half the city was alive with talk about how the Queen had fallen in love with a handsome stranger, but I didn't believe those rumours. Know though, all you're doing for _his_ sake."

"I… How did you know?" She said at last. While Jörmundur had once tried to manipulate her he had since proved a valuable ally and supporter but even so, she wished he hadn't figured it out.

"You must've known the Nighthawks would realise something strange was up. Leaving the city in the dead of night with the Queen and returning with a stranger, than leaving again and exchanging the stranger for the rider?" He sighed "Be careful your majesty, is he really worth all this?"

Nasuada looked at him beseechingly, Jörmundur had been her father's right hand man, she wanted his support. "Yes" she said as she felt tears coming to her eyes.

Jörmundur looked at her and his shoulders seemed to drop a little "How long?" was all he eventually asked.

"It started back in Farthen Dûr and continued when I was imprisoned. I wouldn't have survived without him and…" she began to cry in earnest "and I love him…" she finished quietly.

Jörmundur just looked at her for a moment with compassion before drawing her to him in a hug and soothing her like she was one of his own daughters. They stayed like that for awhile, it had been a long time since Nasuada had been able to be comforted like this. Queens have to act in certain ways.

Eventually she pulled away and asked "Who else knows?"

"The Nighthawks all either know or suspect, though they won't gossip about it. I'm assuming Elva knows everything" Nasuada nodded "and I tend to think that Angela knows it too. There are a few else who know enough of the puzzle to piece it together and if you can keep the nobles from catching on that you dancing partner and prisoner are one and the same you might be safe from that quarter. Do you know of anyone else?" Once again Jörmundur was an advisor and soldier talking to his Queen. The change allowed Nasuada to gather her composure more easily.

"Eragon knows, I asked for his help. Arya as well is likely to know, whatever she didn't figure out was likely told to her by Eragon. I don't believe either are the type to tell people though, so we can hope the secret will remain fairly safe."

"Be careful, your majesty." Was Jörmundur's only reply as he bowed and took his leave of her. Nasuada reverently hoped few would be as clear-sighted as him.

Despite all the trials following Murtagh and Thorn's return to the capital the real test came on the day Nasuada stood on a balcony overlooking a sea of faces and prepared to make her announcement to the public.

The balcony was large enough for even Thorn, he lay there with Murtagh standing beside him in sight of the crowd. Aside from the Nighthawks, Elva, councillors and guards there were many important people standing with behind the Queen. Certain nobles were too powerful to be snubbed in this and Angela and Solembum seemed to always get their wish of being where things were happening.

Nasuada gave a short speech, detailing the crimes Murtagh had been charged with (she talked over those who cheered at his conviction until they were forced silent) and then told them all his part in getting Saphira and Eragon to the Varden and fighting against the Empire in the battle of Farthen Dûr, saving Eragon and Saphira when he could've taken them to Galbatorix and later how he manipulated Galbatorix into not assassinating her and saved her during her imprisonment and torture there.

Silence filled the air; it seemed everyone was hanging on to every word the Queen was saying. She had rehearsed this speech many times, had planned it out carefully and now it was all going according to plan.

She told of how Murtagh had stripped Galbatorix of his wards and enabled Eragon to finally kill the King while Thorn attacked the giant dragon Shruikan. She then explained how Murtagh had been tortured as she was and resisted the King, only when Thorn hatched was he unable to fight it any longer and was forced to fight for the King.

Murtagh didn't like people to know about him personally, he'd been judged his whole life and opening up had always been hard. But he knew that for people to accept him they must first understand him and while he didn't want their pity he wanted to be with Nasuada. If she could turn him into a tragic hero cursed by fate (though the last bit felt rather true) then so much the better.

Nasuada's voice continued to ring out as she continued to tell of how Murtagh had never loved his father, how he'd been scarred by him as a child and even how he hadn't been allowed to see his mother.

By the time she spoke her sentence of Murtagh and Thorn (mentioning that Eragon agreed with her) the crowd was completely hers. She could not make them forget the terror the dragon and rider had struck into their hearts or his actions against them but she did make them believe that the sentence she gave them was both just and fitting.

They cheered Nasuada for her ruling, they loved their Queen and were relieved that because of their oaths Murtagh and Thorn would be unable to wreak havoc. That they were to become their Queen's strongest protectors felt right too. It was a measure of their Queen's power, many thought, that the right hands of Galbatorix were now servants of Nasuada.

When finally it was time for Murtagh and Thorn to swear their oaths they moved up beside Nasuada and bowed to her, reciting the vows that had been agreed upon. When it was done the crowd cheered, few had forgotten that Murtagh and Thorn had never been captured or slain in the final battle and were still somewhere in the world. Now their minds could be put to rest. They could not break their vows.

Murtagh and Thorn were then free to begin their service to Nasuada. They stayed by the Queen at nearly all times, though few could imagine just how much time they spent with each other.

In public, they were Queen and sworn protector, in private they were young and in love.

In the weeks leading up to the official ceremony (nobles from the Kingdom and foreign leaders were all invited to witness it) Nasuada and Thorn became much closer and Murtagh spent many hours alone with his Queen. For she was _his_ Queen in a way she was to nobody else.

Murtagh and Thorn were given freedom of the city and flight, though not allowed to stray beyond (as though the guards could stop them if they wished to leave) and Murtagh found himself adapting to palace life easily.

His early life may have given him a strong distaste for those court intrigues and ruthless power-plays ever present in Galbatorix's court but despite that and the horrific upbringing his father gave him Murtagh was still used to luxury. Oh he could do without it fine and liked the freedom being away from it all brought but it was something he'd grown up with and it came to him easily.

While he was still treated with suspicion and not at all like the Noble Lord he had been under Galbatorix's rule there was still something to be said for having a comfortable bed, lavish dinners and just general comfort.

The library was fast becoming one of his favourite spots, particularly when he was reading on one of the couches with a certain beautiful lady asleep against him.

At least one member of the Nighthawks resigned his duty because of Murtagh's presence. His brothers had been slain in battle by the rider and that Nasuada would let him live he couldn't forgive. He wasn't alone, while the general population still hated him with a passion they had little or no fear of he and Thorn now. This wasn't always a good thing. Twice assassins came for them, no doubt payed by those with deep purses and while both times Murtagh easily held them off it made them uneasy.

What was worse though was when a group of drunken men decided to take matters into their own hands, give "that damned magic-freak and his dragon the justice they deserved". They were stopped, but there was bloodshed and it made the city uneasy.

But the absolutely worst thing happened after those attempts on Murtagh and Thorn's lives.

There was an attempt on Nasuada's.

They were fortunate, Elva's warning and Murtagh's powers were sufficient to keep her from harm. But it shook Murtagh – he was only by her side when it happened by coincidence and if he hadn't been she could well have died.

From that moment on Murtagh spent most of his time with or near the Queen. Elva was moved back into the Queen's bedchamber to provide extra protection and Murtagh slept in the adjoining room which had been the young girl's.

Then the guests began arriving.

Murtagh stood on Nasuada's left hand as she welcomed the nobles who were coming to witness his official vows. Most of those invited came, regardless of their person feelings on the matter.

When the Earl of Palancar Valley arrived Nasuada greeted him like everybody else. He arrived with his family, this visit also serving to present his infant son and heir to Queen and court. Songs had been made about Roran and the things he had done, most famous of all was the one in which he rescued Katrina from the Ra'zac. Because of that tale the Countess's beauty was almost legendary and many in the city had come to catch a glimpse of her as she left her carriage.

Murtagh admitted she was pretty, but her bearing and expression simply couldn't hold a candle to Nasuada.

After the formalities of greeting the Queen, Roran looked at Murtagh. _If only my fate had been a little different_ he said to his dragon _I would have grown up with this man._

The expression on the Earl's face showed that he was sizing him up, making a decision about him.

There was a tense pause, then Roran greeted him quietly, "Cousin" and left with a slight nod of recognition.

The gesture and greeting had been unexpected and Murtagh was surprised. He hid it, of course. But he'd been expecting to be ignored entirely by the man and his family.

He was sure he had Eragon to thank for the cordiality shown to him.

The elves came in force to witness the event and travel to the place their last Queen was slain. They might have fought against Thorn but he was still a dragon and they would come to see him sworn into service of a human Queen.

Nasuada didn't know how they felt about that, the dragon's honour was paramount to them and here she was having one swear oaths to her. If they decided not to allow it there was little she could do to stop them. The may have not come bearing weapons or as an army but the sheer skill they possessed and the amount of elves present meant that if they so wished it the Capital was at their mercy.

It made a lot of people uneasy. But Nasuada trusted they would respect the wishes of Thorn; and Arya knew the real reason this was all taking place and understood that the vows weren't binding. The elves would surely follow her lead.

Fírnen came with the elves and the green dragon and Thorn spent some time in getting to know each other. Thorn knew very little about other dragons and he gained much joy from the elves visit.

Nasuada wanted Murtagh's official vows to be as without ceremony as possible; a brief speech and then Murtagh and Thorn would enter, kneel before her and swear the agreed vows. Then she would tell him to rise and he would move to stand to the left and behind of her throne. Taking his place as her guardian.

There were no objections to be made by anyone, everyone there was serving purely as a witness. The Queen had already heard all objections and over-ruled them by persuasion, diplomacy or in extreme circumstances "by the power vested in me as Queen of the Broddring Kingdom and High Queen of Surda and Tierm."

Everyone was resigned to allowing him to swear himself and his dragon to service but not everyone was resigned to letting him stay there.

The months following the historical event were some of the most dangerous in Nasuada's rule.

Though the capital had come to accept the dragon and rider's presence quite easily the same could not be said for the rest of the country.

But even a year afterwards the turbulence had mostly died down and it was judged safe for the Queen to make an official visit to the new home of the riders as a gesture of peace and friendship. One was hardly needed, she still spoke to Eragon often, but it would remind people what powerful friends she had and how she was devoted to keeping her Kingdom safe.

So a month after the continent-wide celebrations in honour of five years since Galbatorix's defeat they were reunited with Eragon and Saphira.

Between all the various joys they found in the visit (notably Thorn spending time with the dragons there and Murtagh forming a proper brotherly relationship with Eragon) there was something quite unexpected.

While there Murtagh and Nasuada had to barely hide their relationship and they were given leave to act as two people in love should.

They were wandering, admiring the sights and the work that had already been built and accomplished when Murtagh turned and took both Nasuada's hands. Standing in front of her with a smile on his face he asked her to marry him. Here, in the place where they did not always have to wear a mask and play roles.

"I know we can never be normal and that we will have to hide it when we return, but I don't care. I just want you to be my wife."

The next day at sunset they were wed.

The ceremony was small and it was Eragon who joined them. _Are there any relatives I haven't been the celebrant for yet?_ He mused to Saphira.

The days that followed were perhaps the best in their lives so far, for Murtagh and Nasuada nothing mattered but each other and all the world was bliss and love.

They had to hide their relationship again when they returned to Alagaësia but they were getting better at it. Oftentimes Murtagh would take on a disguise so he could dance with Nasuada and spend time with her in public and private without raising suspicion while a copy of himself he created seemed to be the one guarding the Queen. He had more than enough magic to make visiting her secretly an easy task and even those who knew of their relationship didn't know how much time they truly spent with each other.

It was to the dismay of all her suitors when it was revealed to the world that the Queen was with child.

Rumours abounded about who the father was and while Murtagh was one of those suspected few believed it to be truly him. Most of the time he was only mentioned as a potential father because of what a great scandal it would be and gossips seem to love nothing more than dreaming about a scandal involving royalty.

Nasuada and Murtagh had decided to have a child knowing the uproar it would cause, she had been expected to marry a powerful noble and have a legitimate child as her heir. Instead she was having a child out of wedlock and declaring that they would be the rightful heir to her throne. But they were going to get as close to happily ever after as they could and hence she was pregnant.

Fortunately her people had a great love for their Queen and any child of hers would have a share of that love. They would not turn against the woman who had led the Varden to victory and helped the realm back to prosperity simply because she was not wed and had no intention of doing so.

But still a lot of work was done openly and covertly to encourage the world to accept her child as the rightful heir. There would always be some dissention but by the time of their child's birth most supported the babe's position as Crown Prince.

No secret was ever made to the boy about who his father was, or to the twin Prince and Princess born some years later; despite fears that they might reveal the truth of their parents' marriage in response to being called bastards the royal children managed to hold their tongues. They spent a great deal of time with their father and his dragon and even in comparison to 'normal' families would be reckoned remarkably loving and functional.

As the young Princes and Princess grew the realm came to care less and less about their supposed 'bastard' status. Those who knew him personally recognised the Crown Prince was becoming a great leader and the people came to love him just as much as his mother. The twins also were much loved and many believed the Princess would eventually wed the Prince of Surda and one day be Queen of that southern land.

Murtagh and Nasuada had talked about that, some were still not too pleased about the fatherless heirs and among them was King Orrin. Wedding their daughter to his son would gain them his alliance on the matter and silence most of those calling for their children to be exempt from the line of succession.

But they did not want to arrange a marriage for their daughter and take the gift of choice away from her. How could they break so many rules to be with each other and yet force her into a political alliance?

As it turns out though the decision was made for them and years before such a marriage would ever have taken place.

The twins were rarely apart and after marvelling at the dragon's eggs that had arrived at the capital they snuck down to see them. The eggs were those being exchanged from one race to another in hopes that they would hatch and also some just come from their Uncle Eragon and the Riders.

There must have been something remarkable about the twins, because when Murtagh found them there were two new hatched dragons by his youngest children.

When the news became public many wondered at twins each becoming a Dragon Rider, they did not even know if such a thing had been possible.

But when Murtagh had seen them there, new made riders, he had cried.

He had wed the mortal woman who held his heart and had three beautiful children but always he'd been ignoring the voice that said 'enjoy it, you've only got one lifetime with them'. Now though things were different. His twins were just as immortal as him. He would not lose everyone through the passage of time.

As the years passed Murtagh magically changed his appearance too. Not a lot, but over time he made himself appear to have aged into his fifties or thereabouts. Nasuada's humanity was inescapable and his changes were for her sake, as she aged she would not have to watch her husband remain looking like a man in his prime.

She knew he was doing it, but was grateful. To him it felt rather right too, in his heart he was aging like a mortal man and not as the elves or his half-brother did. Why should he not look 40 or onwards when that was how old he was?

He had sworn to stay by Nasuada's side and protect her until her death, and so he did. She had lived longer than most mortal women and their love was still as strong on their last day together as it had been the day they married.

Most of Alagaësia and even beyond mourned the death of the Queen.

She was lain to rest in the hills where they had reunited and never had there been a more beautiful grave. Magic had helped make it and a spell without words did its best to ensure that it would stand for as long as the world should continue to exist. Whenever Murtagh would visit it would still be there, as beautiful as ever and he would gaze at the statue of Nasuada as she had been in youth.

The statue had been carved himself, a wordless spell of grief and love ensuring that it was a truer portrait of her than any physical tools could ever hope to capture.

Her passing had left him inconsolable. Even Thorn and his children could give him little comfort. But there came a time when the overwhelming strength of the emotion passed and though he missed her every day he was able to think of her without pain.

He lived with the Riders now, Thorn, Eragon and his two youngest children were all with him there and he was able to be happy again.

By his bed was a fairth of Murtagh and Nasuada dancing on their wedding day, a gift from Eragon. He had put so many spells of protection on it that it was likely to survive whatever should befall it. There were others as well, fairths that he himself had made. Nasuada pregnant, with their children, their eldest son holding his own firstborn child and the biggest of all, Nasuada and their children asleep against Thorn's side after a long day of excitement on the eastern shore of Leona Lake. One of the few days they'd been able to act as a proper family.

As time passed their love story became more widely known. It could do no harm for the world to know the truth now. A song was made, then two. It became one of the legendary love stories and even more popular because it was true. Girls sighed, hoping they'd have a man love them as the rider Murtagh loved the human Queen Nasuada and boys wished their own tale would be so epic.

None of them truly saw the pain and hardship that they both endured, they just saw the 'happily ever after' of being with your true love.

But Murtagh thought to himself that they very nearly did have a complete happily ever after. At the very least he was sure they had as much of a happily ever after that is achievable in this world and much more than he ever expected to possess.

And even if he should live a thousand years longer, he'd still never regret giving his heart to Nasuada and living that one short life with her. As the songs said, one lifetime with her was worth it should there be thousands that followed in which he would always miss her and always have a part of his heart lying there in those hills north of Ilirea.

.oOo.


End file.
